


It's My Show

by PaolaWarbler



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cas calls Dean princess, Collar, Dom!Cas, FaceFucking, Facial, Fingering, M/M, Mild Wing!Kink, PWP, Slut-Shaming, Sub!Dean, That's how little I thought of plot, You don't even know why Cas is mad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 22:53:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1582373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaolaWarbler/pseuds/PaolaWarbler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just an excuse to write PWP. With Dom!Cas</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's My Show

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Title taken from “For You Entertainment” by: Adam Lambert

Dean inched away from Cas. He was in deep shit and he knew it. The moment they got back to the hotel, Cas asked Sam to take off for a couple of hours. Usually, Dean would be excited but he knew what that meant. He was about to get an earful of angry angel. Cas took a deep breath and let it out slowly but Dean could see from the tension in his shoulders that it didn’t work. Cas suddenly got up and his wings became visible. Usually, Cas would keep them folded and tucked away while on Earth but tonight he let his huge, black wings unfurl. Dean felt his cock begin to twitch. He loved grabbing onto a handful of black, sleek feathers as Castiel pounded into him. Castiel didn’t say anything; he just walked up to Dean and stared at him with his cold, blue eyes. Dean squirmed under Castiel’s gaze.  
“Strip now.” Dean felt a chill run up his spine but the good kind. Dean quickly got out of his clothing. He kneeled at Castiel’s feet already suspecting where this was going. Castiel ran a hand through Dean’s hair, lightly scratching behind his right ear.  
“Dean.” Castiel said voice gravelly. Dean stayed obediently silent. Castiel kept a hand in Dean’s hair. Dean suddenly felt the hand in his hair tighten. “Bed.”  
Dean started to scramble to his feet but Cas tugged at his hair and shook his head. “No, babe.” Dean bit his lip but when the hand let go, he slowly crawled to the bed. Castiel just stood stiffly like a commander punishing a troublesome soldier. Dean finally got onto the bed, face red. He laid on his back, arms and legs spread. Dean felt so exposed in his position but he supposes that was rather the point. Castiel does know how to press Dean’s pressure points. But Dean trusts Castiel and he knows Castiel would never do anything to hurt him. Castiel just stared at Dean, his razor sharp gaze running up and down Dean’s body, probably choosing the best punishment. Dean felt like squirming under the gaze but he knew that if he moved one muscle out of place, Castiel would leave. Dean absolutely hated that and he learned to be obedient quickly because of that. Castiel slowly took off his trench coat, mindful of getting his wings out of the way. Castiel suddenly went to Dean’s duffle bag.  
Dean gritted his teeth. But he knew he deserved this. Castiel slowly drew out the army green collar that he picked out for Dean. Castiel walked to him, still standing straight. He bent over and snapped the collar in place. Dean felt the burning in his face and the weight of the collar on his neck, the dog tag cold against his chest. Dean knew that the dog tag said, “Dean Winchester” and on the back it says, “Belongs to Castiel.”  
The first time Castiel strapped it around Dean’s neck, Castiel just stared at it for a long time. “You know, my mark is all over your body. My handprint on your shoulder, my engraving on your ribs. I even built you together. But nothing really makes me feel like you belong to me. Except for this.” Castiel toyed with the dog tag. When he met Dean’s gaze, Castiel’s eyes burned bright and he dragged Dean into a hot kiss.  
Dean squirmed the slightest at the memory but Castiel was too preoccupied with the collar. “Mine.” Castiel breathed out. Castiel turned away again and finished stripping off his clothing. Dean took that time to enjoy the sight of his huge, black wings that dripped off his back. Dean wanted nothing more than to just grab them and run his fingers through them. He knew how sensitive they were and he could have Castiel panting and begging in seconds. But he had to restrain himself. This was his punishment and he had to deal with it. Castiel strode over to Dean and captured his lips in a steamy kiss. Dean gripped the sheets, knowing that he wasn’t allowed to touch during a punishment. Castiel’s hands slowly moved down Dean’s body. They completely ignored Dean’s aching erection and slide down to Dean’s hole. Castiel teased him by circling his finger around the rim. Dean gripped the sheets tighter, hating that he couldn’t touch Cas or talk. Castiel’s finger suddenly left but was back, lubed and pushing into Dean’s tight ring of muscles. Dean muffled the groan wanting to escape. Castiel slowly pushed his finger in and out of Dean.  
“I bet you let anyone do this.” Castiel said, watching Dean’s face. “You let anyone with a pretty face fuck you.” Castiel withdrew and then two fingers were pushing in. “You’re such a slut. Always wanting to be fucked. As long as you got someone in you or you’re in someone, you’re content. Tell me, did you beg to be fucked? Did you open that whore mouth of yours and beg to have someone’s big dick ripping you open? You may answer.”  
Dean groaned. “That’s not an answer.” Castiel growled out, angling his fingers to jab at Dean’s prostate.  
“Yes.” Dean moaned out, gripping the sheets in a white-fisted grip.  
“Yes, what?” Castiel scissored his fingers, opening Dean up wider.  
“Yes, s-s…” Dean felt his throat close up around him. He was never truly comfortable with this part of being a sub. It made him think back of the days when he had to answer to his dad. And that brought back a ton of bad memories and it also wasn’t sexy.  
Castiel slowed down his fingers, looking at Dean with worried eyes. “You can safeword if you like, Dean. You know that, right?”  
Dean looked at Castiel and nodded. He took a deep breath and stared into Castiel’s blue eyes. Gone were the cold blue but now were replaced with the warm blue of the sea.  
Dean dug in deep within himself and said, “Yes, sir, I begged.”  
Castiel’s eyes widened but then he understood. But he placed a kiss on Dean’s forehead and whispered, “Good boy.”  
Dean looked back at Castiel’s eyes and the hard, cold blue was back. “And how did you beg, princess? Come on. Let me hear your pretty whore mouth beg.”  
It felt like a switch had turned on in Dean’s brain and soon he was begging. “Oh, please, Cas. Fuck! Please, Cas. I need you. Fuck!”  
Castiel slowed his fingers. “What do you want me to do, princess?”  
Dean moaned. “Fuck my mouth. I wanna taste you.”  
Castiel hid his smile by kissing Dean’s thigh. He slowly withdrew his fingers and crawled up to Dean. Dean quivered beneath him, his perfect mouth spit-slick and so warm. Castiel straddled Dean and kept a hand on the headboard. He guided his cock to Dean’s lips and smeared pre-come on them. “Open up, princess.” Dean opened his mouth and moaned at the feel of Cas’ dick on his tongue. Castiel thrust shallowly at first but started going deeper with Dean’s encouragement. Dean was trying so hard not to grab Cas but he couldn’t help himself. His hands gripped Cas’ hips and pushed him further into his mouth. Castiel suddenly stilled and grabbed Dean’s hands. He placed them back on the sheets.  
Castiel slipped out of Dean’s mouth and stared at Dean. Dean bit his lip. Now, Cas is just gonna leave. Fuck! But Castiel just gripped his own cock and started to jerk himself off. It only took two good stokes before Castiel came all over Dean’s face. Dean closed his eyes, feeling the hot come dripping on him. Dean’s pink tongue darted out and licked some of it away. Castiel got up, his wings stretching out. He came back to Dean and unclipped the collar. He kissed Dean fully on the mouth, wings fluttering around them. Castiel pulled away and whispered, “Don’t touch yourself tonight and tomorrow you’ll get a reward. But if you do, you don’t get to come for a week.”  
Dean swallowed thickly and nodded. But his aching erection wasn’t going to be ignored as it throbbed painfully. Before Castiel could fully pull away, Dean grabbed a handful of feathers and tugged lightly. Castiel got the hint and kissed him again but this time, he also licked a bit of come off of Dean’s face. Castiel got dressed but before he left, he looked at Dean and said, “No touching. Or else.” Then fluttered off.  
Dean sighed as his erection throbbed. He got up and walked to the bathroom. A cold shower can only do wonders now.


End file.
